A Summer to Remember
by AnimeReallyIsMyLife
Summary: I thought it was just a summer fling but it turned out to mean so much more to me than that. EllixKai oneshot! finally uploaded it! READ! NOW! t just to be safe!


**I thought this would be an interesting oneshot and a few people have recommended me to write this so here it is :D enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon. Why the heck would you think that? **

**Elli POV **

tonight is the Fireworks festival. Kai managed to ask me not that Doctor would since he's so in love with Claire, the farmer. I used to be jealous of claire and her love life. She dated half of the bachelors in Mineral Town before Doctor. 'I think he's the one' Claire had told me after they had been dating for about two seasons. She's crazy about him and I guess he's crazy about her too... not that I mind anyway. I already found my soul mate. Kai is everything I could dream of and more. It makes me sad that he has to leave at the end of the summer.. Who's gonna make me laugh nonstop then?

Just then I realized while I was curling my ever so short hair... I love Kai. I beamed at my reflection. I was so surprised Kai asked me out at the beginning of the season. We didn't have anything in common. I'm careful, he's clumsy. I don't date much, he's a player. I'm a quiet good girl, he's a obnoxious fun loving go lucky guy. I never thought it would last between us but its going quite well. I thought it was just going to be a summer fling but it turned out to mean so much more to me than that. I don't want him to leave.

I finished the final touches on my dress. It was a pretty sky blue and it came down just below my knees. It was slightly ruffled, the pretty kind of ruffled not the been used so many times ruffled, below my waist. I was surprised it looked so good on me! After all I'm so plain. Brown hair and brown eyes. The usual. So anyway I went to Doctor's room to see if he needed any help getting ready. I heard him mumbling about a certain blue feather earlier. I knocked on the door.

"Doctor?" I called out. No answer.

I knocked again. "Doctor..." I said again, opening the door gently. He wasnt there. I sighed. He's probably having Claire help him then.

Then just as I opened the door to go outside Kai came in.

"Hello Elle," said Kai, grabbing my hand.

"Hello Kai," I said, pulling him to me.

"You look beautiful," he said.

I blushed. "Thanks," I said.

I pecked him on the lips.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"Fine now that your here," he said.

It was corny but sweet. I smiled.

"Lets hurry and get to the beach before all the good spots are taken," I said.

"Whatever you want," Kai said, kissing my forehead.

While we were walking he was awfully quiet. Was he...nervous? I pondered about this piece of information to myself. Then it hit me.

_'OMG he's going to do the break up with me! It is the end of the summer..' _

The fact that I knew this was true made me even sadder. I felt tears in my eyes.

When we got to the beach I saw that Doctor and Claire were sitting on the dock making goo goo eyes at each other. It was sweet.

"Goddess, he took my spot!" I thought I heard Kai curse to himself. Kai settled on a spot near the beach house, spreading out a blanket for us to sit on.

When we sat down Kai pulled out a bottle of wine. I automatically shook my head no. I don't drink.

"Oh come on! Just a sip," Kai urged me.

"Just one," I promised.

I sipped it. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad, but I said one and I keep my word.

"Thats pretty good," I told him, handing it back to him. He smiled.

"My cousin, Denny, from Sunny Island sent it to me," Kai said "He's married to that one pop star, Lanna, so he can get the best of the best."

"You know Kai," I started "I never expected to feel like this about you but...I love you."

Kai put on a huge grin.

"I love you too," he said cheerfully.

_'Thats not what you say to someone before you break up with them...' _

Then he smooched me. I smooched him right back.

The fireworks started and it wasn't just the fireworks between me and Kai. We looked up to the sky in awe. They were so beautiful. Then after a little bit I heard a scream of "YES!!!" down on the dock. I smiled. He did it in spite of myself. I'm so proud of him. Then Kai caught my attention. His face was beat red.

"E-Elli..."he started, then took a deep breath,"you know I love you and I know we've only been dating since early this summer...but now I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you.. so... Will you marry me?" He pulled a blue feather out of his pocket.

I was just so shocked. So he WASN'T going to break up with me?? This is much better than that. I gaped at him. He took it as a no even though it was the complete opposite.

"I-I understand..." he said in a broken whisper.

"YES!" I shrieked at him, tackling him to the ground.

"Y-you mean it?" he asked hopefully.

"Then why did I just scream yes and tackle you?" I teased him.

I got off him and he grabbed me in a bear hug and kissed me passionately.

"I'm so happy!" he exclaimed.

I glanced down at the dock and Claire gave me a thumbs up and I gave her one too. It made me feel hopeful that we could be friends. Maybe even best friends. I smiled.

~**THE END!**


End file.
